


Father's Day

by FalseRoar



Series: Can You Wake Up? [15]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mark Fischbach Egos, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseRoar/pseuds/FalseRoar
Summary: Back in Broken Memories, Chase Brody might have mistaken Mark for Y/N's dad--something the other egos were quick to latch onto. When Father's Day rolls around, they aren't about to let the two miss out on the day's celebrations.





	Father's Day

Mark knocked on the door of the Iplier ego house out of habit before walking in. He could hear voices in the living room and footsteps running around upstairs, and the house appeared to be in its usual state of disarray. He hesitated in the hallway, but before he could decide where to go a voice greeted him.

“Markiplier was not scheduled to come by today,” said the Google android as he approached from the direction of the living room. He paused and his head tilted as he took in Mark’s appearance. “Is something going on?”

“Uh, no, I just…thought I would swing by,” Mark said, hand going to the knot around his neck as he felt the android’s stare center on the vibrant tie there. “Do you know where Y/N is?”

Google’s eyes narrowed briefly before he said, “One moment.”

Mark shifted his weight as the android’s eyes lost their focus and an awkward silence followed.

An awkward silence unfortunately broken by a familiar voice and the heavy weight of the aura that surrounded it as Dark said, “Someone is dressed up today. What’s the occasion, Markiplier?”

Mark considered ignoring him, but he knew from experience that it wouldn’t be any better that way, so he turned and said, “You’ve seen my Instagram, sometimes I just feel like wearing something different.”

“Oh, I’ve seen how your fans recognize who the sense of style belongs to,” Dark said, smiling at Mark’s expression. “Is that a new tie? It’s very…_vivid.”_

Mark heard the laugh in his voice and reached up to straighten the tie again. “It was a gift.”

Dark’s smirk grew more prominent as Google suddenly said, “According to one of my other units, Y/N said they needed to get a few things ready before they spend the day with ‘their favorite dad.’”

“Oh, that’s right,” Dark said, “Today is Father’s Day, isn’t it?”

Before Mark could answer, you came down the stairs and stopped short in surprise.

“Hey Mark, I didn’t know you were coming by today.”

“You—” Mark paused, brow knitting together. That wasn’t what the note he found pinned to the tie this morning suggested. He had been surprised by the gift, but now it was starting to make more sense even if he wished it didn’t. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, Bing and I are going over to the Septic egos’ house since today’s…kind of a rough day for some of them over there,” you said. You checked your watch and added, “I can’t tell if Marvin is running late or if he teleported to the wrong—”

There was a green flash within the living room followed by loud shouting.

“Never mind!” you called over you shoulder as you ran that way to make sure everything was okay.

“They grow up so fast, don’t they?” Dark asked, smile not wavering even as Mark whirled around to face him.

“Really? _Really?_ You went to a store, bought me a Father’s Day present, and put Y/N’s name on it? For a laugh? Do you know how absolutely petty that sounds?” Mark asked, shooting a glare at Google when he saw the android’s smile.

“Aw, are you just mad because you’re not their _‘favorite dad’_?” Dark asked, disappearing into his aura before Mark could hit him just to reappear behind him and continue the taunting. “I wonder if you’re losing to the depressed alcoholic or to the cereal box doctor.”

“I am registering disappointment in your expression,” Google said, his tone far too cheerful. “Perhaps Chef Iplier would be willing to make you a cake to console your failure as a father?”

“I AM NOT—”

Mark stopped just in time when you looked out of the living room and asked, “Everything okay out here?”

“Uh…sure,” Mark said.

“Good,” you said, although you looked between the three of them suspiciously before adding, “Well, we’re leaving now. Love the new tie by the way, it suits you.”

“Thanks,” Mark said as you dipped out of sight again, wincing as he could feel the smile on the other two faces. He waited until there was another flash of green from the living room before he said, “Not. A. Word.”

“You didn’t even say goodbye or tell them to take care,” Dark said, shaking his head.

Google nodded in agreement as he added, “You really are a terrible father.”

“…Well the joke’s on you, because I’m keeping the tie!”

* * *

At the Septic ego house, the kitchen was a no-go zone after some overenthusiastic breakfasts in beds, wrapping paper from gifts littered the floor, and everyone was piled on or around the couch in preparation for a movie marathon, with Chase and Henrik squeezed in the middle. Schneeplestein had on a sweater made for him by the other egos, and Chase had immediately donned the new cap you got him as soon as he saw it. If either of them were feeling down today, you, Bing, and the rest of the Septic egos weren’t about to give them any time to think they weren’t loved and appreciated.

It felt like a quiet, perfect moment, until Chase looked at you and asked, “Why aren’t you spending time with Mark today?”

“…Why would I do that?” you asked. “I mean, I love the guy, but we see each other all the time.”

“But he’s your dad, right?”

You blinked, and it took a second to realize Chase wasn’t joking. “What, _no_, we’ve been over this, Mark isn’t my dad.”

“Nah, he’s just the guy who helped bring you into this world—”

“Please don’t say it like that—”

“—The one who is always looking out for you and trying to help you figure out who you are, who you may not live with all the time but you have a room in his house you can crash in at a moment’s notice, and I can keep going,” Chase continued as if you hadn’t interrupted. “Dude’s your dad, Y/N.”

“Dude, Mark’s your dad?!” Bing asked. “Does that mean I’m your uncle?”

_“I believe that would make you their brother,”_ Jameson answered.

You waved away the speech slide and said, “Except Mark is _not_ my dad.”

The superhero sitting on the end of the couch frowned and said, “Well, we kind of count Jack as our dad, and from what we’ve heard about your situation…”

“I remember how Dr. Iplier described Mark vith you, back vhen you just came out of zhe mirror and could not speak or remember anyzhing,” Schneeplestein said, stroking his goatee. “He is constantly worrying, he does not sleep until he is sure you are okay, he is alvays keeping an eye on you in case you vander away…Just like a young father he is then.”

“Okay, that’s not fair, I wouldn’t have even been like that if he hadn’t broken the mirror,” you protested. Then again, you weren’t sure if you would even still be here if he hadn’t broken the mirror and split the DA in the process.

Marvin shrugged. “Well, none of us get to choose how we come into this world.”

“Not helping,” you snapped at him and the magician grinned.

“Y/N, you should call him, tell him what he means to you,” Chase said.

“I am not—” you stopped when you saw the expression on Chase’s face and realized that there was more going on here. You studied his face and wondered if his kids had called him yet or not, or if they would even get the chance to today. “…I’ll see him tonight, I can tell him then.”

“Vhat about a present?” Schneeplestein mused aloud. “Of course, it does not matter vhat the gift is so long as the thought is behind it, but I am curious.”

“I, uh…Haven’t gotten him anything,” you answered and the doctor took in a sharp breath. “Maybe later—"

“Jack’s not going to be here for another hour or two, that should be enough time to run out and get something,” Jackieboy Man said with a glance at the clock.

Marvin chimed in to add, “I can even send it to wherever he is right now.”

Again he grinned at you, and you saw Jameson nodding along behind him. More importantly, you saw Chase and Schneeplestein jumping up.

“Vell, ve had better get going!” Schneeplestein cried, stretching out a hand to help you onto your feet.

“Yeah, dude, can’t be that hard to find something,” Chase added, already bouncing on his feet as though raring to go. “Plus it will be good to get out, you know?”

Bing was right there with him with a, “Sah, dude! I bet we can find some sweet stuff on sale since the day’s almost halfway over and all.”

You considered protesting again, but Jackieboy placed a hand on your shoulder and spoke in a low voice unheard by the others, “Let them have this, please? Just one dad who gets remembered today.”

He smiled when you gave an exaggerated sigh and said, “Okay, but it’s going to be a sucky present, I can already tell you that much.”

But, you thought to yourself later as you watched Chase and Schneeplestein joke around in the store, or when Chase was asked to sign autographs for a couple of kids young enough to be his own and Schneeplestein stopped a little kid to help tie their shoes, it was the thought that counted.

* * *

Back at the Iplier house, Mark and Dark were both surprised when a wrapped gift suddenly appeared on the kitchen table without any kind of warning. On top of it was balanced a card with Mark’s name on it.

Mark looked at the pink wrapping paper and sighed. “What, did Wilford decide to get in on the joke too?”

Dark grabbed his arm as he reached out for the card and gave Mark a meaningful look. “If it is from Wilford, are you really sure you want to open it?”

Mark hesitated and then put his hand down. “Okay, so what do we do with it?”

“_’We’_ are not doing anything,” Dark corrected him. “My name isn’t on it, so this is _your_ problem, Dad of the Year. Just let me borrow your phone so I can record how this goes wrong first.”

“Well, how bad could it be?” Mark asked aloud, and Dark’s expression was answer enough. “…Okay, next question, who would be stu—adventurous enough to open it?”

Dark raised an eyebrow. “Around here? Take your pick of idiots.”

Both men jumped when a third appeared between them, his arms thrown around both of their shoulders as he said, “Did someone call me? Oh, more importantly, do I smell cake in the oven?”

“Ah, Wilford,” Dark said, the corner of his mouth curling as Mark went into a flurry of inventive curses. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this present, would you?”

“Ooooh, I do approve of the wrapping paper,” Wilford said, and without hesitation he picked up the box and tossed the card to Mark before ripping it open. He looked into the box and said, “Now that is what I call high praise indeed!”

“What is it?” Mark asked suspiciously even as he opened the card. It was the most generic Father’s Day card he had ever seen, but the handwritten note inside did make him pause.

_I don’t know why, but Chase and the others wouldn’t leave me alone until I got you something for Father’s Day. Turns out if you wait until the last minute, there’s not a lot to choose from when it comes to wrapping paper. Sorry about this, and Happy Dad’s Day I guess. -Y/N_

_P.S.: Please don’t make this a thing._

Mark was already laughing to himself even before he saw the mug that Wilford pulled out of the box for closer inspection, where they could the proud declaration on the side:

_“Not the Worst Dad”_


End file.
